Face cachée
by lurleen
Summary: Suite de Que la fête commence! SLASH
1. Chapter 1

**Je comptais bien faire une suite mais quand j'ai publié « Que la fête commence » je n'avais toujours pas d'idées, et puis un jour…hop…l'illumination ! En tout cas merci merci merci pour vos rewievs, ça m'a fait super plaisir. Mais ne vous arrêtez pas en si bon chemin !**

Elisabeth n'était que l'ombre d'elle-même. Elle ne se reconnaissait plus. Elle qui était si dynamique, elle n'avait plus envie de rien car la seule chose qu'elle voulait elle savait qu'elle ne l'aurait jamais. Quoique…

Elle repensait sans cesse à cette fameuse soirée où elle avait surpris John et Rodney en train de s'embrasser. Si elle avait été plus courageuse et moins à cheval sur les règles, elle se serait déclarée à John il y a longtemps et ce serait elle qui filerait le parfait amour avec lui. En ce moment-même, John et Rodney étaient dans le hangar à jumpers. Tous les deux. Rodney avait prétexté avoir besoin de l'aide de John qui s'était empressé de le rejoindre. Rien que de savoir ce qu'ils pouvaient faire à cet instant la rendait furieuse. Puisque que c'était comme çà…

- John ?

Au bout d'une minute ou 2 il répondit.

/ Oui Elisabeth /

- J'ai besoin de vous dans mon bureau.

/ Oui mais là je suis en train d'aider Rodney et … /

- Tout de suite.

/ Bien. J'arrive. /

X X X X X

John était plaqué contre la paroi du jumper avec un Rodney plutôt entreprenant collé à lui. Il aimait le contact de Rodney contre lui. Il sentait son souffle chaud dans son cou, John pensait qu'il allait devenir fou. Il ne regrettait pas un instant d'avoir révélé ce qu'il ressentait à Rodney une semaine plus tôt. Rien. Sauf peut être le fait de garder cette liaison secrète à cause de ces foutues règles. Ils avaient décidés de n'en parler qu'à leurs amis c'est-à-dire Carson, Teyla, Ronon, Radeck et Elisabeth. Mais pas tout de suite. John était en train de rendre son baiser passionné à Rodney quand sa radio se mit en route.

/ John / Demandait Elisabeth.

Rodney sursauta et commença à reculer.

- Eh où vas-tu comme ça ? Demanda John avec un sourire coquin.

Rodney lui montra sa radio et haussa les épaules. John l'attrapa par la taille, l'attira à lui et l'embrassa.

- Oui Elisabeth ?

/ J'ai besoin de vous dans mon bureau. /

- Oui mais là je suis en train d'aider Rodney et …

/ Tout de suite. /

- Bien. J'arrive.

- Elle est aimable aujourd'hui, dit Rodney en souriant.

- Oui je me demande ce qu'elle me veut.

Sur ces mots il embrassa une dernière fois Rodney et sortit du jumper.

Quand il entra, Elisabeth était assise à son bureau. Elle leva la tête et le salua. John remarqua qu'elle avait mauvaise mine. Elle avait des cernes noirs qui accentuaient encore plus la blancheur de son visage. Elle lui fit signe de s'asseoir. Il allait lui demander comment elle se sentait mais elle parla la première.

- Je voulais vous avertir que vous partez demain matin en mission sur P83 246. Le Docteur Brown a tous vérifié, la planète semble idéale pour le commerce. Il y a une céréale qui ressemble à notre blé et dont nous avons besoin. De plus, il a découvert le signal d'une forte puissance énergétique.

- Rodney va être content, commença John.

- Il n'ira pas avec vous, le coupa Elisabeth.

- Pourquoi ? Vous savez l'importance que cela à pour lui, vous pouvez pas faire ça.

- Vous amènerez Zelenka à la place.

- Mais c'est McKay le scientifique de mon équipe, protesta John.

- Ecoutez Sheppard je ne reviendrai pas sur ma décision. Vous amènerez Zelenka, un point c'est tout. Maintenant si vous voulez bien me laisser j'ai du travail et vous avez une mission à préparer.

John ne répondit rien. Il se leva et sortit du bureau. Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles : comment Elisabeth pouvait-elle priver son équipe du meilleur scientifique de la cité. Surtout s'il y avait en jeu un E2PZ. John pensait déjà à la manière dont il allait annoncer la nouvelle à Rodney. Ca n'allait pas être une chose facile. Il se dirigea vers le hangar à jumpers mais après avoir vérifié tous les vaisseaux il ne trouva pas Rodney. Il alla donc au labo de celui-ci. Et effectivement il était en grande discussion, plutôt animée d'ailleurs, avec Zelenka.

- Mais enfin Rodney, pour une fois écoutez-moi et admettez que j'ai raison, criait Radeck qui était au bord de l'implosion.

- Zelenka, vous devriez savoir que je ne peux pas faire ça, je n'ai jamais tort.

- Hum hum.

- Oh Colonel que nous vaut l'honneur de votre visite ?

- Je voulais vous parler McKay.

- J'espère que vous au moins vous arriverez à lui faire entendre raison, lâcha Zelenka qui s'empressa de sortir.

Ils se retrouvèrent donc seuls tous les deux. Rodney ferma la porte et se tourna vers John avec un sourire malicieux.

- Alors où en étions-nous tout à l'heure ? demanda-t-il en s'approchant de John.

- Ecoute, il faut que je te parle.

- De quoi ? fit Rodney en remarquant l'air tracassé qu'affichait son amant.

- Le Docteur Brown a trouvé sur P83 246 une importante source d'énergie et…

- Très bien, fit Rodney en commençant à s'exciter. Quand part-on ?

- Justement tu ne viens pas avec nous. Elisabeth veut que l'on amène Zelenka.

- QUOI ? hurla Rodney. C'est une blague j'espère ?

- Non et je te promets que j'ai insisté mais elle n'a rien voulu savoir.

Rodney se tourna vers la porte et sortit en coup de vent. John mit quelques secondes à réagir et s'empressa de sortir à son tour. Il se doutait que le scientifique allait voir Elisabeth pour lui expliquer sa façon de penser et pour lui demander des explications. Il arriva devant le bureau ce celle-ci juste après Rodney qui entra sans frapper.

- Comment pouvez-vous me faire une chose pareille ? rugit Rodney en se plantant face à Elisabeth qui était assise à son bureau.

- Vous faire quoi ? Rodney lui lança un regard noir.

- Envoyer Zelenka à ma place, vous savez ce que représente pour moi la trouvaille d'un E2PZ.

- Je veux donner sa chance à Radeck. C'est un très bon scientifique lui aussi.

- Mais… commença Rodney.

- Il n'y a pas de mais Rodney. Et je ne reviendrai pas sur ma décision.

Rodney n'en pouvait plus. Comment Elisabeth, qu'il considérait comme une amie, pouvait lui faire ça ? Il avait l'impression que son sang bouillait sous l'effet de la colère. Après avoir jeté un dernier regard noir à Elisabeth, il sortit sans même s'apercevoir de la présence de John à côté de la porte. Ce dernier lança un regard lourd de reproches à Elisabeth et sortit à son tour.

Rodney se dirigea vers ses quartiers. Une bonne douche lui ferait sûrement du bien et il voulait rester seul. Bien sûr il n'en voulait pas à Zelenka qui, visiblement n'était pas au courant mais il aurait du mal à digérer ce que lui avait fait Elisabeth. Et John avait-il vraiment insisté pour qu'il participe à la mission ? Ce n'était pas l'impression qu'il avait eue. Maintenant il doutait de tout le monde. Ou presque.

**La réaction de Rodney est peut être un peu (beaucoup ?) exagérée mais cela aura son importance au fil de l'histoire.**


	2. Rumeur

**Disclaimers: j'ai oublié de le mettre avant mais mieux vaut tard que jamais!et bien sûr les personnages ne sont pas à moi.**

**Merci à EssStel G. Mckay, row666, Alpheratz9 et Auvi pour vos reviews.**

**Note: en effet je risque de vous réserver quelques surprises mais je n'en dirai pas plus……même sous la torture!**

**Note 2: Alpheratz9, c'est une idée, je vais y réfléchir, ça pourrait être pas trop mal!**

**Note 3: j'espère que les fans d'Elisabeth ne m'en voudrons pas trop!mais en même temps……**

**Bon maintenant place à l'histoire!**

John se tenait devant la porte des étoiles avec Ronon, Teyla et Radeck. Il pensait à Rodney. Depuis qu'il était sortit en trombes du bureau d'Elisabeth la veille, il ne l'avait pas revu. Il avait essayé de le joindre par radio et était allé plusieurs fois taper à sa porte, mais rien. Et ce matin non plus il ne l'avait pas vu. Finalement c'est en pensant à la personne qu'il aimait le plus qu'il passa la porte.

Rodney était au mess et il prenait son petit déjeuner. Il avait trouvé une table où il voyait l'ensemble de la salle sans être trop vu. Il repensait à la manière dont il avait ignoré John et s'en voulait beaucoup. « Dès que tu rentres j'essayerai de me faire pardonner. » pensa-t-il. Un groupe de personne s'était installé derrière lui mais il n'y prêta pas beaucoup d'attention, jusqu'à:

- ……l'équipe du Colonel Sheppard, disait une femme.

- Quoi c'est Radeck qui est parti à la place de McKay? demanda un homme. Je ne veux pas dire mais Mc Kay a plus l'habitude des missions que Zelenka. Il va être largué le pauvre.

A cette remarque, Rodney sourit.

- Attends il paraît que Sheppard s'est mis d'accord avec Weir pour ne plus avoir McKay dans son équipe.

- Non. Pourquoi?

- Et comment tu le sais?

- J'ai entendu Weir en parlé, sûrement avec Sheppard, dans sa radio. Sinon je ne sais pas trop pourquoi. D'après ce que je sais Sheppard aurait demandé ça il y a quelques semaines car il n'en pouvait plus du caractère de McKay. Et Elisabeth a du penser que c'était le bon moment.

Rodney ne pouvait pas en entendre davantage. Il se leva précipitamment et sortit du mess en bousculant quelques personnes dont le Docteur Beckett.

- Eh Rodney, ça va?

- Euh oui, désolé j'ai eu un appel il faut que j'aille au labo. A plus tard, dit-il en essayant de prendre un air enjoué.

- A plus tard Rodney.

Rodney se retrouva dans le couloir. S'il avait remarqué Elisabeth à l'entrée du mess, il aurait vu qu'elle arborait un petit sourire victorieux.

Rodney arriva à ses quartiers sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Il entra et se jeta sur son lit. C'est à ce moment-là que les larmes qu'il avait retenu depuis quelques minutes, se mirent à couler. Des larmes de tristesse, d'incompréhension mais aussi de colère. Après Elisabeth, comment John avait-il pu le trahir. Il aurait pu au moins lui en parler. Ce qui s'était passé entre eux depuis une semaine, était est ce sincère de la part de son amant? Il avait accordé son entière confiance à celui qu'il aimait et voilà le résultat. Il avait été trahi, une fois de plus. Il resta ainsi, à pleurer et à ruminer, pendant plusieurs heures puis il s'endormit. Mais sa nuit fut agitée. Il n'arrêtait pas de penser à John et à leur avenir qui semblait compromis.

Le lendemain, il se leva vers 6 heures, il se prépara et se rendit au mess. Il déjeuna en quelques minutes puis partit vers le labo. Il resta assis à son bureau presque toute la journée, les yeux dans le vide. A 16 heures sa radio grésilla.

/ Rodney/

Il reconnut aussitôt la voix de l'homme mais ne répondit pas.

/ Rodney/ redemanda l'homme avec une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix.

Rodney se dit qu'il fallait qu'il parle à John, lui dire ce qu'il pensait de sa façon d'agir et que, finalement cela avait été une bonne chose qu'Elisabeth l'enlève de son équipe. Et puis s'ils ne pouvaient pas avoir confiance l'un en l'autre ce n'était pas la peine de continuer. Plus vite il lui aurait dit tous ça, mieux ça serait.

- Quoi? Répondit-il.

/ Ca n'a pas l'air d'aller?demanda John. Quelque chose ne vas pas/

- Non ça ne va pas, d'ailleurs il faut que je te parle.

/ Rodney, tu me fais peur, il n'y a rien de grave au moins/

- Rejoins-moi sur le balcon ouest dans 2 heures, après ton débriefing.

Et il coupa sa radio.

De l'autre côté John était désappointé. Qu'arrivait-il à Rodney? Il se dirigea vers le bureau d'Elisabeth pour l'habituelle réunion post-mission.

**Voilà et un chapitre de plus, un!Le prochain demain? En attendant n'oubliez pas de me laisser vos petits commentaires!**

**C'est un peu court désolée maintenant je n'ai pas trop le temps. Pour la peine demain j'essayerai de poster 2 chapitres.**


	3. Conséquences

**Voilà un nouveau chapitre et pour me faire pardonner de la longueur insuffisante du chapitre d'hier, ce soir j'en mets 2 pour le prix d'1!**

**EssStel G. Mckay: ça va venir t'en fait pas!et notre canadien sera bien venger!**

**Alpheratz9: tu as de bonnes idées mais je crois que caser Elisabeth avec un wraith c'est un peu poussé, non? Quoique…**

**Bayas: merci pour tes reviews et oui j'avoue j'écris pendant mes pauses (et des fois un petit peu pendant le travail mais chuuuttt !) Ca change un peu une Elisabeth méchante et c'est vrai qu'il y en a quelques unes maintenant, et j'aime beaucoup la tienne « Inspecteur Sheppard ».**

**Pour toutes les autres: oui je pense que je vais faire souffrir un peu Elisabeth ds cette fic elle le mérite d'ailleurs je dois avouer que j'arrive à m'énerver toute seule quand je me relis!**

**Et bien sûr merci à toutes pour vos reviews!**

La réunion sembla interminable pour John, il avait l'impression d'être là depuis des heures et pourtant cela ne faisant que 30 minutes. Et puis l'air enjoué d'Elisabeth l'agacé, surtout en pensant au ton qu'avait Rodney quand il l'avait appelé sur sa radio. Ca n'avait pas l'air d'aller bien et en plus il voulait lui parler. Cela n'augurait rien de bon. Enfin, vu que finalement, la visite sur la planète s'était bien passée, une heure plus tard, John sortait de la réunion.

Il se dépêcha d'aller au rendez-vous. Il avait hâte de voir Rodney. D'ailleurs lui aussi fallait qu'il lui parle. Il voulait le faire mais il avait eu peur de la réaction du scientifique mais là il devait le faire. En espérant que Rodney réagisse bien.

Rodney arriva en avance, il avait déjà préparé tous ce qu'il avait à dire à John. Il se sentait nauséeux rien qu'en pensant à cette conversation. Il s'appuya contre la rambarde du balcon, il regarda la mer pendant quelques secondes puis ferma les yeux, se laissant bercer par le bruit des vagues. Il fut tiré de ses pensées par le bruit d'ouverture de la porte. « C'est le moment ». Il était calme mais quand il se tourna et qu'il vit John lui sourire, sa colère remonta à la surface. John s'approcha de lui et s'avança pour l'embrasser. Rodney fit un pas de côté et se trouva, tout à coup, hors de portée du Colonel.

- Mais enfin Rodney, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrives?

- Qu'est ce qu'il m'arrive? Demanda-t-il ironique. Mis à part le fait que je sois éloigné de mon équipe et…de toi?

- Ne t'en fais pas, c'était juste pour cette mission.

- Ah, éclata Rodney avec un rire qui n'était pas joyeux. Pourtant je te croyais mieux informé que ça?Non laisses-moi parler, fit-il a John qui allait protester. Alors comme ça tu ne supporte plus mon caractère? Enfin tu dois être content maintenant que Zelenka me remplace.

- Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes? Zelenka est venu avec nous juste cette fois-ci, et je n'ai rien a voir là-dedans.

- Je suis arrivé à entrer dans l'ordinateur d'Elisabeth et pour la prochaine mission Zelenka est encore prévu dans ton équipe. Alors s'il te plait ne vas pas me dire que toi, responsable de l'équipe, tu n'es pas au courant quand il y a des changements?

- Je te jure que je n'étais pas au courant.

- Comme tu m'as promis que tu avais insisté pour que je reste? J'ai appris que c'est toi qui avait demandé mon remplacement.

- Mais ce n'est pas vrai, dit John d'une petite voix. Qui t'as dit ça?

- Ca ne te regarde pas mais l'essentiel c'est que maintenant je le sais.

- Écoutes Rodney, John s'approcha de Rodney qui recula d'un pas, tous ça n'est qu'un malentendu.

Rodney secoua la tête et se tourna vers la porte. Avant de partir il lâcha:

- Enfin j'espère que cette petite semaine t'a plu car c'est fini tu ne me prendra plus pour un con.(1) Et de toute façon on a plus de raison de se voir. A bientôt John.

Rodney sortit, John fit un pas dans sa direction mais ce fut peine perdu. Il se tourna vers la mer. « Mais comment en est-il arrivé là? » se demandait-il. John était abattu, il repensait à la dernière phrase de Rodney, « le prendre pour un con mais je l'ai jamais pris pour un con ». Il regardait la mer ondulait mais soudain sa vue se brouilla, leur histoire ne pouvait pas se finir comme ça. Il devait raisonner Rodney même s'il savait que cette tâche s'avèrerait difficile.

Rodney s'appuya contre le mur, il était extrêmement triste mais aussi soulagé d'avoir dit ce qu'il pensait à John. Cependant ça serait dur de l'oublier, d'oublier la seule personne qu'il avait aimé réellement. Mais il devait surmonter ça, en ne voyant quasiment plus John il y arriverait. Il regarda sa montre et il décida d'aller à l'infirmerie pour que Carson lui donne quelque chose pour dormir, il n'aimait pas ça mais il savait que sans cela la nuit serait longue.

Il déambula dans les couloirs jusqu'à l'infirmerie, quand il entra, elle était vide. On entendait juste quelques bruits filtraient par la porte fermée du bureau du médecin. Rodney s'approcha et tapa doucement à la porte.

- Entrez, entendit-il.

- Carson, je ne vous dérange pas?

- Rodney, non pas du tout, fit-il en posant un dossier sur son bureau. Que vous arrive-t-il?

- Oh rien de grave, je voulais juste savoir si vous pouviez me donner quelque chose pour dormir.

- Qu'est ce qui ne vas pas?demanda Carson d'une voix douce. Ce matin vous n'aviez pas l'air bien non plus.

- En ce moment je dors pas très bien c'est tout.

- Un problème?

- Non non, sa réponse fut tellement rapide que cela éveilla Carson.

- Est ce que cela à avoir avec la mission d'aujourd'hui?

Ca y est ça recommençait, décidément si on lui en parlait à tout bout de champs j'aimais il n'oublierai. Il commençait à s'exaspérer.

- Bon Carson, si vous ne voulez pas me donner ce calmant ce n'est pas grave mais ce n'est pas la peine de me questionner sur des choses qui sont sans rapport avec ma visite.

- Très bien, excusez-moi Rodney, je m'inquiète juste pour vous c'est tout.

- Je sais.

Carson se leva et s'approcha d'une petite armoire, il l'ouvrit et prit quelque chose dans sa main.

- Vous savez que vous pouvez compter sur moi, en attendant tenez, il tendit la main vers Rodney, prenez-en 2 juste avant de vous coucher, compris?

- D'accord. Rodney se tourna vers la porte. Merci Carson. Et il sortit.

Il se rendit vite fait au mess afin de prendre quelque chose à manger dans sa chambre et se dirigea vers ses quartiers. Les couloirs étaient assez peu fréquentés mais au détour de l'un deux, il rencontra Elisabeth.

- Rodney.

- Elisabeth.

- Comment allez-vous?

- Très bien, fit-il un brin ironique.

- Vous n'en avez pas l'air. Seriez-vous fatigué?

- Non ça va, merci de vous faire du souci pour moi, je suis juste un peu contrarié.

- Toujours à propos de la mission de ce matin?

- Comment avez-vous deviné? Mais bon d'après ce que je sais je vais devoir m'y habituer.

- Comment ça?

- Ce ne sera pas la seule mission que Zelenka effectuera avec l'équipe de Sheppard n'est ce pas?

- En effet, j'ai pensé qu'il était temps que Radek fasse ses preuves.

- Vous savez très bien que Radek n'aime pas aller sur le terrain, alors pourquoi m'évincer?

- Écoutez Rodney, ce n'est ni le lieu ni le moment de parler de cela.

- Comme c'est facile, lâcha Rodney et il s'éloigna.

Mais Elisabeth l'interpella.

- Oh fait Rodney, en avez-vous parlé avec le Colonel Sheppard?

- Oui même si parler n'est pas le terme approprié.

Cette fois chacun s'éloigna dans sa direction. Rodney se demandait pourquoi elle lui avait posé cette question, « bien sûr c'est lui qui lui a demandé elle voulait sûrement savoir s'il me l'avait avoué ». Il se rembrunit et accéléra l'allure jusqu'à ses quartiers. Il mangea en vitesse, il se déshabilla, prit les 2 comprimés donnés par Carson et se coucha.

Elisabeth décida de ne pas aller au mess finalement, elle alla elle aussi à ses quartiers mais de meilleur humeur que Rodney. Elle affichait un sourire. Elle entra dans ses quartiers et s'allongea sur son lit.

- Mon plan marche parfaitement, maintenant que ça ne vas plus entre vous, John tu sera bientôt à moi et notre pauvre Rodney devra s'y faire.

Elle ferma les yeux afin de réfléchir à la suite de son plan et s'endormit en pensant à John.

**(1) Je ne sais pas si c'est un terme qu'utiliserait Rodney mais j'essaie, on verra bien**


	4. Conséquences 2

**Et le deuxième chapitre comme promis!**

John, quand à lui, avait très mal dormi voire pas du tout, il ressassait sans cesse sa conversation de la veille avec Rodney. Il se demandait comment ils en étaient arrivés là. Il se décida à se lever et alla directement prendre une douche. Quelques minutes plus tard, il ressortait de la salle de bains vêtu d'un boxer. Il prit ses vêtements et commença à s'habiller quand sa radio se mit en marche.

/ John c'est Elisabeth, il faudrait que je vous voie le plus rapidement possible. /

- Oui, qu'y a -t-il?

/ Je vous expliquerai. /

- Bon j'arrive tout de suite.

Il était intriguait par le ton de la voix d'Elisabeth, quelque chose avait du se passer. « Mon Dieu, pourvu qu'il ne soit rien arrivé à Rodney » pensa-t-il instantanément. Il s'habilla en vitesse et 5 minutes plus tard il tapait à la porte du bureau de la chef de l'expédition. Après avoir été invité à entrer, il salua Elisabeth. Elle était debout devant la baie de son bureau et elle regardait les gens qui s'affairaient en contre bas. Quand il entra elle se retourna, lui adressa un timide sourire et alla s'asseoir à son bureau. John l'imita et s'assit en face d'elle.

- Qu'y a-t-il Elisabeth? Vous aviez l'air préoccupée.

- C'est au sujet de Rodney.

John se raidit sur sa chaise.

- Il lui ai arrivé quelque chose?

- Non, mais je l'ai rencontré hier soir.

John se détendit aussitôt. Il n'aurait pas supporté qu'il arrive quoique ce soit au scientifique.

- Et il a été assez agressif, reprit Elisabeth, pour tous vous dire il m'a même fait un peu peur.

- A cause de l'histoire d'hier? A vrai dire je le comprends un peu.

- Vous n'avez peut être pas tort mais il ne doit pas réagir comme il l'a fait. D'ailleurs cela fait quelques temps que j'ai remarqué ses changements soudains d'humeur, c'est pour cela que j'ai décidé de le remplacer par Zelenka.

- A ce propos, j'aurai aimé que vous m'en avertissiez avant. Je…

- Je suis désolée John, c'est vrai j'aurai du, j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop. Pour en revenir à Rodney, je me fais du souci car il a proféré des menaces envers les membres de votre équipe et vous-même.

- Quoi? demanda John abasourdi.

- Oui et c'est cela qui me préoccupe le plus, je ne voudrais pas qu'il vous arrive quelque chose.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi. Je vais essayé d'aller lui parler.

- Non je crois qu'il serait préférable de le laisser seul quelques temps, il a besoin d'assimiler tous ça.

- Oui mais…

- C'est pour son bien, le coupa Elisabeth. Vous vous doutez bien que je fais cela pour lui même si…elle hésita.

- Même si quoi?

- Même si ce que j'ai entendu hier ne m'a pas plu du tout.

- Il était en colère, c'est normal.

- John arrêtez de prendre toujours sa défense. Il y a des actes et des propos qui ne sont pas toujours pardonnables. Même si j'aime beaucoup Rodney.

- Qu'a-t-il dit?

- Je ne préfère pas vous le répéter, pour l'instant cela restera entre lui et moi. Tout ce que je peux vous dire c'est que vous avez sûrement plus d'estime pour lui que lui en a pour vous.

- Je veux savoir.

- Non John cela risquerait de créer des conflits où il n'y a pas lieu d'être. Je voulais juste vous prévenir.

- Merci.

John était encore plus abattu, il aurait aimé qu'Elisabeth lui répète les propos de Rodney mais il se doutait que cela ne devait pas être flatteur pour lui. Comment Rodney pouvait-il le dénigrer à ce point? Peut être qu'il s'était trompé sur le compte du scientifique? Peut être que ce qu'il avait pris pour des sentiments de la part de Rodney n'étaient que foutaises? Et il s'était fait avoir. Comme un bleu. Mais il arriverait le moment où il règlerait ses comptes lui aussi.

- John? Ca va allait?

- Non…Oui…Enfin je ne pensai pas que Rodney…

- Écoutez John allait vous reposer dans vos quartiers, vous avez mauvaise mine, je vous laisse votre journée. Je passerai vous voir ce soir et on ira dîner ensemble, vous voulez?

- D'accord.

Il se leva et avant qu'il ne franchisse la porte, Elisabeth rajouta.

- Je passerai vous voir vers 19h.

- A ce soir alors.

Et John partit en direction de ses quartiers, il savait qu'il pouvait compter sur Elisabeth, qu'elle était une véritable amie pour lui.

De son côté Rodney se réveillait à peine, « les pilules de Carson font vraiment de l'effet » pensa-t-il en souriant puis il se rappela pourquoi il les avait prise et se laissa retomber sur son lit. Il prit sa radio qui était posée sur le chevet.

- Radek, c'est Rodney, je ne me sens pas très bien, je ne viendrai pas au labo aujourd'hui.

/ Très bien vous voulez que je passe vous voir/

- Non merci vous allez avoir du travail aujourd'hui, n'oubliez pas que vous allez essayez de me remplacer, du renforts ne serait pas de trop, essaya-t-il de plaisanter.

/ Toujours égal à vous-même à ce que je vois, même malade/

- Eh oui mon cher Radek, il ne faut pas perdre ses habitudes.

Il coupa sa radio, la posa sur le chevet et fondit en larmes. De l'autre côté le scientifique tchèque était perplexe. « Il n'est pas dans son état normal ou alors il doit être bien malade pour ne pas venir dans son labo de toute la journée, il faut que j'en parle à Beckett ». Et il partit en direction de l'infirmerie.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard Carson tapa à la porte de Rodney. Il n'obtint pas de réponse alors il frappa plus fort.

- Je ne veux voir personne, entendit-il de l'autre côté de la cloison.

- Rodney c'est Carson, Radek m'a dit que vous vous sentiez pas bien.

- Il ne pouvait pas se taire celui-là. Bon puisque vous êtes là entez.

Carson s'exécuta, il trouva Rodney allongé sur le côté qui lui tourné le dos. Mais il pouvait voir qu'il était secoué de spasmes. « Il pleure? » se demanda-t-il.

Il s'approcha, s'assit au bord du lit et posa délicatement une main sur l'épaule de Rodney. Il lui parla doucement:

- Rodney qu'est ce qui ne vas pas?

Pas de réponse.

- Rodney, je suis votre ami, je peux tout entendre.

- Tout? Sans me juger?

- Bien sûr sans vous juger.

Rodney se tourna et se releva de manière à s'asseoir contre le lit. Il regarda Carson qui le fixait avec un regard interrogateur mais aussi doux. C'est alors qu'il lâcha tout.

Le soir de la fameuse fête où John et lui s'étaient avoué leurs sentiments, la semaine magnifique qu'ils avaient passés et puis la dégringolade: son retrait de l'équipe, la trahison de John. Il parla durant une demi-heure sans s'arrêter, scrutant parfois la réaction de son ami qui l'écoutait sans l'interrompre.

- Eh bien quelle histoire, dit le médecin en souriant pour essayer de détendre l'atmosphère.

- Comme vous dites, le pire c'est que…que…

- Quoi?

- Je suis vraiment amoureux de John, je l'aime comme je n'ai jamais aimé personne et lui… je ne sais même pas ce qu'il pense.

- Il doit bien ressentir quelque chose pour vous quand même.

- De l'attirance sûrement mais s'il m'aimait, il n'aurait pas agit comme il l'a fait.

- Écoutez Rodney, est ce que c'est lui qui vous a dit qu'il avait demandé votre permutation?

- Non, avoua Rodney tout penaud, j'ai entendu des gens en parler au mess.

- Et vous vous êtes fondé la-dessus? Vous vous êtes fier à des « on dit »? Cela m'étonne de vous.

- Je sais mais je n'ai pas réfléchi j'étais sous le coup de la colère.

- Bon il ne vous reste qu'une chose à faire, c'est d'aller parler à John. OK?

- D'accord mais qu'est ce que je vais lui dire?

- Laissez parler votre cœur.

- Vous avez raison, j'irai le voir ce soir.

- Bonne décision. Vous vous sentez mieux?

- Oui merci Carson c'est grâce à vous.

- De rien Rodney, j'ai fait ce qu'un ami est censé faire.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.

- Vous devriez quand même vous reposer.

Il sortit. En retournant à l'infirmerie il repensait à ce que Rodney lui avait dit, maintenant tout était clair dans sa tête, il comprenait mieux le comportement des deux amis et il était surtout content pour eux et en particulier pour Rodney qui avait enfin comprit qu'il pouvait être aimé comme tout le monde.

Elisabeth était assez fière d'elle, elle avait réussi à séparer John et Rodney et ce soir John serait peut être enfin à elle. Bon il fallait qu'elle y aille elle avait rendez-vous avec John dans une dizaine de minutes. Elle se recoiffa une dernière fois et sortit de ses quartiers.

Pendant ce temps-là dans ses quartiers John émergeait d'une journée qu'il avait passé à dormir. Il avait eu du mal au début tellement il était en colère contre Rodney mais il irait le voir et lui demander des explications. En attendant il devait dîner avec Elisabeth. Il passa dans la salle de bains et se prépara, quand il sortit il entendit frapper, il ouvrit la porte sur une Elisabeth plutôt souriante.

Rodney décida d'aller faire un tour au mess, peut être qu'il y verrait John et qu'il pourrait lui parler? Il entra dans le mess et remarqua John assis à une table, Elisabeth assise en face de lui. Bon ça ne sera pas pour cette fois. Il se servit et s'approcha de leur table. John lui tournait le dos mais quand il fut suffisamment près il vit qu'Elisabeth avait posé une main sur la sienne. Il s'approcha un peu plus et Elisabeth se pencha vers John comme pour l'embrasser mais Rodney ne put savoir, un groupe de personnes passa devant lui.

- Alors je vois que l'on ne s'ennui pas? Lança-t-il à John en s'arrêtant devant leur table. John retira vivement sa main.

- Rodney?

- Je vois que tu n'as pas oublié mon prénom, c'est déjà ça, je vois aussi que tu m'as vite remplacé.

- Mais enfin John que se passe-t-il? Comment ça remplacer? Fit innocemment Elisabeth.

- Rodney ce n'est pas le lieu pour parler de ça. Et moi aussi j'aurai des choses à te reprocher.

- Ah oui? Moi qui était venu pour m'excuser, te dire que tu avais sans doute raison à propos d'un malentendu.

- Quoi?

Mais Rodney était déjà partit. « Il voulait s'excuser, j'aurai du écouter ce qu'il avait à me dire » pensa John.

Elisabeth regardait John, elle voyait bien que l'apparition de Rodney l'avait chamboulé. Cependant elle ne pouvait pas laisser tomber, pas maintenant.

- John, vous pouvez m'expliquer?

Et comme Rodney l'avait fait avec Carson, John expliqua tout à Elisabeth. Sauf que là, la personne qui écoutait était déjà au courant et elle n'avait pas les mêmes pensées bienveillantes que le médecin.

Quand John eut finit, il se leva.

- Excusez-moi Elisabeth, je vais me coucher.

- Je vous raccompagne.

John n'eut même pas le courage d'objecter. Ils étaient arrivés devant les quartiers de John. Elisabeth sentait qu'elle devait agir avant qu'il n'entre. Il se tourna vers elle pour lui souhaiter bonne nuit, c'est alors qu'elle passa ses mains derrière la nuque du Colonel et qu'elle l'embrassa. John mit quelques secondes à réagir.

**Alors cèdera, cèdera pas? La suite au prochain épisode.**

**Désolée ce chapitre est peut être un peu bizarre mais je ne savais pas comment le tourner autrement.**


	5. Mise au point

**J'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire Auvi (ainsi qu'à toutes les fans du beau docteur écossais!).**

**Sinon je tenais à préciser que j'ai hésité à publier ce chapitre car j'ai eu un peu de mal à l'écrire. A vous de juger et dites moi ce que vous en dites. Merci. **

**Et encore merci beaucoup pour vos reviews.**

- Mais qu'est ce qu'il vous prend Elisabeth? Fit-il en se dégageant.

- John, j'en suis sûre que vous en avais envie aussi, non?

- Non, je viens de vous avouer que j'étais amoureux de Rodney, vous oubliez? Donc je ne peux pas embrasser quelqu'un d'autre.

- Après tous ce qu'il vous a fait?

- Ca c'est une autre histoire mais pour l'instant je ne peux pas Elisabeth.

Elle avait compris qu'elle avait fait une erreur, elle s'était précipitée. Elle se reprit et répondit:

- Désolée John je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris.

- Ce n'est rien, c'est oublié. Bonsoir.

Et il entra dans ses quartiers.

« Mais comment ai-je pu être aussi bête, ce n'était pas le bon moment, j'aurai du attendre. Mais je ne laisse pas tomber pour autant. Bientôt c'est toi, John qui me suppliera pour que l'on s'embrasse » pensa Elisabeth en retournant vers ses quartiers.

Rodney quand à lui, avait trouvé refuge à l'infirmerie. Malheureusement Radek était là aussi, il ne pourrait donc pas parler à son ami.

- Alors Rodney, ça va mieux?

- Hmff, répondit Rodney en mettant ses mains dans les poches.

- Bon j'imagine que oui. Merci Carson. Bonne nuit.

- Bonne nuit Radek.

Et celui-ci sortit. Rodney raconta alors, autour d'un verre de whisky offert par le médecin, la désastreuse soirée.

- Quoi? Elisabeth et John? Demanda Carson.

- Oui, soupira Rodney mais en même temps elle lui tenait juste la main ça ne veux rien dire. Par contre le ton de John était froid quand il m'a dit qu'il avait des choses à me reprocher.

- Si lui aussi ce fit aux rumeurs vous n'allez jamais vous en sortir.

- Je sais mais je ne sais pas comment faire.

Carson se leva et alla vers son armoire.

- Tenez, dit il en donnant deux autres pilules à Rodney, demain vous aurez l'esprit plus clair et on en reparlera.

Rodney prit les pilules, salua le docteur et partit. Après quelques minutes, Carson prit sa radio:

- Radek, c'est Carson, j'ai besoin de vous, rejoignez-moi à l'infirmerie.

/ Rodney /

Pas de réponse.

/ RODNEY / cria Radek dans sa radio.

- Mmm, eut-il finalement comme réponse.

/ Rodney /

- Quoi Radek? Quelle heure il est?

/ Il est 9h, je vous réveille/

- A votre avis. Quoi 9h?

/ Oui c'est bien ça /

Rodney se redressa d'un coup dans son lit, il ne s'était pas réveillé, tout ça à cause des pilules que Carson lui avait donné. Mais qu'est ce qu'il avait bien dormi.

- Qu'y a-t-il Radek?

/ On a un problème dans la petite salle que l'on a découverte la semaine dernière. /

- Dans la partie sud? Pourtant on a tous vérifié et il n'y avait strictement rien.

/ Oui mais ce n'est pas le cas aujourd'hui. On a besoin de vous. Tout de suite. /

- Bon j'arrive.

Il se leva, et aussi vite qu'il put, il se doucha, s'habilla et prit quelques barres énergétiques. Radek devait avoir assez de matériel ce n'était pas la peine qu'il en prenne. Il activa le pas dans le couloir. En arrivant à proximité de la salle, il trouva bizarre qu'il n'y ai personne. Il ouvrit la porte, la pièce était assez sombre. « Qu'est ce que cela veut dire? Vous allez m'entendre Radek si c'est une blague ». Au son de la porte quelqu'un bougea au fond de la salle, ou plus précisément se tourna vers le nouvel arrivant. Rodney le reconnu immédiatement. Juste à sa silhouette.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe? Demanda John.

- Je n'en sais rien, répondit Rodney un peu froidement.

- Bon, apparemment ma présence n'est pas la bienvenue, je te laisse.

- Tu as sûrement des choses plus intéressantes à faire.

John soupira et se dirigea vers la porte restée ouverte, il lui restait quelques pas à faire pour sortir de la pièce quand la porte se ferma d'un coup. Il se tourna vers Rodney.

- Ca t'amuse? Demanda-t-il. Comme tu l'as dit j'ai d'autres choses à faire.

- J'y suis pour rien, ok. Qui me dit que ce n'est pas une de tes idées? Radek, appela-t-il dans sa radio.

/ Oui Rodney /

- Je suis coincé dans la salle avec…

/ Je sais / répondit le tchèque d'une voix assurée.

- Comment ça vous savez? Vous allez vous dépêcher de venir pour nous sortir d'ici, compris?

/ C'est-à-dire que je ne peux pas pour l'instant. /

- Quoi? Hurla Rodney

/ Oui en fait Carson…/ il hésita.

John qui n'avait rien dit jusque là intervint:

- Quoi Carson?

/ Bonjour Colonel, Rodney /

- Carson à quoi vous jouez tous les deux?

John lança un regard vers Rodney mais il semblait aussi énervé par la situation que lui.

/ J'ai parlé avec Rodney hier et j'ai bien vu que vous aviez du mal à communiquer donc avec Radek on a eu cette petite idée. /

- Super, maintenant que vous vous êtes bien amusés, laissez nous sortir.

/ On vous fera sortir quand vous vous serez dit tous ce que vous avez à vous dire. Pas avant / la voix de Carson était enjoué mais le ton était sans appel.

/ Bonne journée messieurs / reprit-il.

- Carson, appela Rodney mais celui-ci avait déjà coupé la radio.

John et Rodney restèrent là a se regarder durant un moment. Puis Rodney s'avança vers la porte afin de constater qu'il n'y avait rien à faire pour sortir. Il appuya son dos contre la paroi et se laissa glisser à terre. John qui le regardait toujours, jeta un regard circulaire à la pièce et alla s'asseoir lui aussi dans un coin. Ils se jetèrent des regards mais aucun des deux n'osa parler le premier.

- Alors que me reproches-tu au juste? Attaqua Rodney.

John leva la tête et regarda intensément Rodney avant du lui répondre.

- Ton comportement. Il fit signe à Rodney de se taire et continua. Malgré tous ce qui s'est passé ce n'était pas la peine de me dénigrer à qui voulait l'entendre, de plus Teyla et Ronon n'y sont pour rien.

- Mais je le sais qu'ils y sont pour rien.

- Alors pourquoi les avoir menacés?

Rodney se leva.

- Je n'ai jamais menacé personne et pour en revenir à toi, je n'ai parlé de nous qu'à Carson et … je ne t'ai jamais dénigré. Comment peux-tu penser une chose pareille?

John se leva à son tour et s'approcha de Rodney.

- C'est Elisabeth, elle m'a dit qu'elle t'avait vu, que tu lui avait fait peur et proféré des menaces sur l'équipe.

- Et ta cru ça? Tu me vois franchement m'attaquer à Teyla? Tu arrives à peine à la battre lors des entraînements alors moi. Et Ronon? Il est deux fois plus grand et plus costaud que moi. J'étais énervé mais pas suicidaire.

John ne sut pas quoi répondre. En effet, s'il avait mieux réfléchi, il aurait pensé à ça.

- Et puis attends ce n'est pas moi qui, hier, me faisait consoler par Elisabeth?

- Attends c'est elle qui m'a proposé et … Mais John s'arrêta.

- Quoi? Demanda Rodney.

- Non ce n'est pas possible.

- Quoi? Répéta le scientifique.

- Non je n'y crois pas, ça ne peut pas être de sa faute quand même pourquoi elle aurait fait ça?

Rodney réfléchi un instant. Il comprit où John voulait en venir.

- Elle est courant pour nous? Enfin pour ce qui s'est passé entre nous? demanda Rodney.

- Je lui en ai parlé hier mais en y repensant elle n'a pas eu l'air surprise. Mais pourquoi elle aurait fait ça?

- Pour toi. Lâcha simplement Rodney.

- Quoi?

- Tu n'as jamais remarqué comme elle te regarde, comme elle se comporte avec toi. Tu peux lui demander presque tous ce que tu veux, elle accepte. Dès que tu croises son regard, elle te sourit niaisement. Je crois qu'elle t'aime. Fit Rodney doucement.

John n'y tenait plus, il s'approcha de lui, passa une main sous son menton et lui releva la tête afin que Rodney puisse le regarder dans les yeux.

- Mais c'est toi que j'aime.

Rodney n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, John venait de lui dire qu'il aimait.

- Moi aussi je t'aime.

John se pencha alors vers Rodney pour l'embrasser mais au dernier celui-ci recula. John le regarda d'un air interrogateur.

- John je n'ai jamais rien dit sur toi, tu me crois? John lui sourit et acquiesça. Je voulais te demander une dernière chose, c'est vrai que tu ne voulais plus de moi dans ton équipe?

- Bien sûr que non, d'ailleurs j'aimerai bien savoir qui t'as mis ses idées dans la tête?

- J'ai entendu des gens en parler au mess, avoua Rodney.

John sourit mais avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte, Rodney avait sauté à son coup et l'embrassait passionnément. John l'enlaça et lui rendit son baiser, il se sentait à nouveau bien. Une seule chose le tracassait encore: Elisabeth.


	6. Retrouvailles

**Passage NC17, enfin un peu je pense. Ce soir je mets encore 2 chapitres, je suis trop bonne, je sais !**

**C'est le premier lemon que j'écris donc j'espère que je ne vous décevrai pas mais je ne savais pas trop si je me sentais pour écrire ça alors je me suis lancé en me disant « on verra bien ». Et puis j'ai été à la bonne école en lisant vos fics.**

**Prochain chapitre ElisabethTorture, enfin ! J'hésite encore entre la caser avec un wraith ou la faire bouffer pas Kavanaugh ou l'inverse !Je ne sais pas ce qui serait pire ! Sinon EssStel G. McKay je suis open pour tes idées de tortures ! Alpheratz9 les tiennes sont toujours aussi originales !**

**Merci à toutes pour vos reviews.**

Après quelques heures à être resté enfermé dans la salle à discuter, surtout au sujet du comportement d'Elisabeth, ils entendirent un bip qui indiquait l'ouverture de la porte. Quand elle s'ouvrit John et Rodney virent Carson et Radek, tous sourire.

- Bon à ce que je vois tout à l'air d'aller bien, fit Carson.

- Je comptais vous étriper mais après mure réflexion je n'en ferai rien.

Le sourire de Carson s'agrandit, il avait retrouvé le Rodney sarcastique qu'il aimait tant. Ils sortirent et passèrent devant Radek.

- Je serais muet comme une tombe, fit-il.

- Merci, firent John et Rodney en cœur.

Puis ils se séparèrent, John alla dans son bureau, Carson retourna à son infirmerie et Rodney et Radek partirent vers le labo. John et Rodney avaient beaucoup discuté sur le fait qu'Elisabeth leur avait, intentionnellement ou non, fait du mal. John comptait tirer cela au clair.

Le reste de la journée se passa sans encombre. Le soir venu, John rejoignit Rodney dans ses quartiers. Il frappa doucement à la porte et le scientifique vint lui ouvrir.

Ils se sentaient gênés autant l'un que l'autre, malgré le fait qu'ils avaient passés quelques heures ensembles et qu'ils s'étaient chacun pardonné. John avait une envie terrible d'embrasser Rodney mais il voyait qu'il était embarrassé. Le scientifique alla se placer devant la baie et contempla le ciel étoilé. John hésita, il ne savait pas s'il devait le rejoindre. Finalement il se décida. Il s'approcha doucement de Rodney et posa sa main sur son épaule. Il attendait une réaction quand il sentit la main de Rodney se poser sur la sienne. Il s'approcha alors un peu plus et se colla au scientifique, il passa son autre bras autour de la taille de ce dernier.

Rodney avait envie de lui parler, juste de lui dire quelque chose mais ça ne sortait pas. Au bout de quelques secondes il sentit sa main se poser sur son épaule. John faisait le premier pas. Il sentit la chaleur l'envahir. Pour lui faire comprendre qu'il avait lui aussi envie de sa présence il posa sa main sur celle du militaire. Celui-ci bougea et vint se placer tout contre lui. A cet instant Rodney se sentait bien.

Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes, John respirant l'odeur du scientifique qui lui avait tant manqué ces derniers jours et Rodney, frissonnant sous l'effet du souffle chaud de John dans son cou. Finalement il se retourna et fit face au militaire. Leurs gestes étaient maladroits comme pour leur première fois. John s'approcha doucement de Rodney mais il hésitait. Rodney eut un petit sourire.

- Qu'y a-t-il? Demanda doucement John.

- Rien, je pensais juste que l'on a l'air de deux gamins pour leur premier baiser.

John sourit aussi, ce qui eut effet de détendre l'atmosphère. Puis il embrassa délicatement Rodney. Celui-ci semblait que ses jambes allaient se dérober tant se baiser si doux lui faisait de l'effet. Il passa une main derrière la nuque de John et plaça l'autre dans son dos. John, quand à lui, l'enlaça. Leurs baisers si doux se transformèrent vite en baisers passionnés. John enleva sa veste qui tomba au sol. Il sentait les mains de Rodney le caresser à travers ses vêtements. Il en faisait de même mais trouva rapidement que les vêtements de son amant étaient de trop. Il commença donc à lui ôter son t-shirt qui suivit le même chemin que sa veste. Rodney le poussa vers le lit tout en le déshabillant. John se laissa faire et s'allongea. Rodney s'assit sur lui à califourchon et lui enleva son pantalon. Il se pencha et commença à caresser, embrasser, toute les parties du corps dénudés de John. Rien que ce contact le rendait dingue. Il sentait le plaisir montait en lui. Il se rendit compte justement que rien que lui recevait du plaisir et que Rodney ne faisait que lui en donnait. Il renversa donc Rodney qui passa sous lui. Il finit de le déshabiller et lui fit endurer les mêmes tortures qu'il avait subies un peu plus tôt. Rodney se retrouva vite nu sous les mains expertes de John. Ils continuèrent ainsi pendant un moment, ils ne se lassaient pas du contact de la peau de l'autre. John s'approcha des lèvres de Rodney, celui-ci murmura :

- John j'ai envie de toi, maintenant.

Il se positionna mieux sur le lit. John le regardait toujours intensément.

- Non, fit-il.

Rodney le regarda d'un air perplexe.

- Pas comme ça, finit-il.

Puis John inversa les positions, il se retrouva sous Rodney.

- Mais on ne l'a jamais fait comme ça, enfin je veux dire…

- Je veux que tu ressentes le plaisir que cela me procure.

Rodney acquiesça. Il se plaça correctement et commença à s'insinuer lentement dans son partenaire. Il vit celui-ci grimacer. Il s'arrêta.

- Non continue, fit John.

Rodney repris où il en était et au bout de quelques minutes, il commençait à ressentir du plaisir, il voyait que John ressentait la même chose. Il accéléra la cadence jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent tous les deux l'orgasme. Rodney se laissa aller contre John qui le serra dans ses bras. Ils restèrent comme ça un bon moment.

Ce fut John qui rompit le silence.

- Demain j'irai voir Elisabeth, je veux qu'elle s'explique. Je veux savoir pourquoi elle nous a fait ça, et le fait qu'elle ai des sentiments pour moi n'excuse pas tout. Elle t'a fait passer pour quelqu'un d'instable, de dangereux et elle a essayé de me monter contre toi.

- Tu crois qu'elle va tous t'avouer comme ça ?

- Non mais je sais comment faire pour la faire parler.

Après avoir expliqué en gros comment il allait s'y prendre, John embrassa une dernière fois Rodney.

- Je t'aime, Rodney, n'en doute jamais.

- Je t'aime moi aussi.

Puis au bout de quelques minutes, ils s'endormirent.


	7. Règlement de compte

**Alpheratz9 et EssStel G. McKay, je vois que vous voulez vraiment que je torture Elisabeth. C'est un peu le cas dans ce chapitre pour le prochain je vais voir si j'accentue ou si je la laisse comme ça. Et puis, les wraiths sont ce qu'ils sont mais ils ne méritent pas ça.**

**Vive les Unas tu est excusé, je suis un peu dans le même cas, quand j'adore une fic, je veux mettre une review puis quand j'y suis je sais pas quoi mettre, mais j'ai quand même apprécié ton message.**

**Et bien sûr merci à toutes pour vos commentaires. Ca fait super plaisir.**

Quand John se réveilla, il remarqua que Rodney était déjà sortit. Il se leva et s'habilla. Il prendrait sa douche dans ses quartiers. Il sortit en faisant attention de ne pas être vu. Durant tout le trajet, il pensa à Elisabeth et à son éventuelle mise en scène. Il voulait en avoir le cœur net et pour cela il avait sa petite idée. Quand il en avait fait part à Rodney, celui-ci lui avait conseillé de ne pas nourrir trop de vengeance, mais si cela s'avérait vrai John ne le supporterait pas. Elle lui avait fait beaucoup de mal et à Rodney aussi. Et ça c'était pire. Lui ça passait mais avoir joué avec les sentiments de Rodney était inconcevable quand on savait que celui-ci avait beaucoup de mal à accorder sa confiance. Une fois dans ses quartiers, il se hâta de prendre sa douche et de s'habiller. Dix minutes plus tard, il était au mess dans l'espoir de voir son scientifique préféré. Mais juste le voir, Elisabeth ne devait pas se douter qu'ils s'étaient réconciliés. Et quelle réconciliation ! John se servit et fit le tour de la salle du regard. Il n'y avait pas Rodney mais il aperçu Elisabeth assise un peu plus loin en compagnie de deux personnes que John connaissait seulement de vue. Il s'approcha.

- Bonjour, fit-il accompagné d'un sourire charmeur adressé à Elisabeth.

Les deux autres scientifiques lui firent signe de la tête.

- Bonjour John.

- Elisabeth, je voudrais vous parler. J'ai bien réfléchi à ce que vous m'avez dit et je pense que vous avez peut être raison.

- Très bien, fit Elisabeth avec un petit sourire, retrouvez-moi dans mon bureau, d'ici, elle regarda sa montre, une heure, cela vous va ?

- Oui, c'est parfait.

John s'éloigna et alla s'asseoir quelques tables plus loin. Il revoyait l'air victorieux qu'arborait Elisabeth. Cela le dépassait, il en était là de ses réflexions quant quelqu'un vint s'asseoir en face de lui.

- Colonel, comment allez-vous aujourd'hui ?

- Très bien Carson et vous ?

- Bien aussi, mais dites-moi vous aviez l'air pensif, ça s'est vraiment arrangé avec Rodney ?

- Oh oui, fit John en souriant, mais ce n'est pas à lui que je pense mais à Elisabeth.

- Oh, fit Carson.

- Non ce n'est pas ça, mais imaginez que c'est de sa faute ce qui est arrivé entre Rodney et moi. Elle l'a fait exprès pour nous séparer. Elle va me le payer. Mais avant je veux en avoir la certitude.

- Qu'allez-vous faire ? demanda Carson, inquiet. Il jeta un regard vers la femme en question.

- Je vais juste avoir une conversation avec elle, et lui dire ce que je pense vraiment de ce qu'elle a fait. Si après ça, elle recommence, je ne sais pas si j'arriverai à me contrôler. Vous avez vu dans quel état cela a mis Rodney.

- Oui, si vous voulez lors de sa prochaine visite médicale, je pourrais m'arranger pour…, fit Carson avec un regard entendu.

- Non ça ira Carson mais merci. Mais je tâcherai de m'en rappeler pour éviter de vous énerver avant la mienne.

- En tout cas, je n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle est put faire une chose pareille, j'aurai pensé qu'elle soit contente pour vous. Je crois que désormais je la verrai autrement.

- A mon avis vous ne serez pas le seul car je ne vais pas me gêner pour lui faire sa réputation.

- Colonel, je ne vous ai jamais vu comme ça.

- Oui mais là on a touché à la personne qui compte le plus à mes yeux.

Sur ces mots, John se leva.

- Bonne journée, fit-il.

Mais il n'entendit même pas la réponse car il était déjà presque vers la sortit. Il voulait se préparer pour ce petit entretien qu'il espérait instructif. Il alla vers son bureau.

Elisabeth était aux anges. Ella avait réussi, John voulait lui parler, il lui avait dit qu'elle avait raison, enfin peut être. Les deux autres scientifiques continuaient de parler entre eux. Elle ne les écoutait plus, son regard était fixé sur le dos de John. Elle s'imaginait tous ses muscles. Elle vit le Docteur Beckett le rejoindre quelques minutes après. Pas mal non plus lui aussi. Enfin d'ici ce soir elle se retrouverait dans les bras de l'homme qu'elle désirait. Il devait parler d'elle car elle vit que Carson lui jeta un coup d'œil. Elle était excitée et se languissait son rendez-vous.

L'heure passa plus vite qu'il ne la pensait. Il se dirigea vers le bureau d'Elisabeth. Elle avait fermé les stores de ses baies. Il monta les marches avec appréhension, il voulait connaître la vérité mais en même temps il espérait s'être trompé. Il arriva devant la porte, respira un bon coup et tapa.

Le cœur d'Elisabeth s'accéléra quand elle entendit frapper à sa porte. Elle savait que c'était John. Elle avait baissé les stores pour avoir un peu plus d'intimité et l'attendait avec impatience. Elle resta néanmoins assise à son bureau et invita son visiteur à entrer.

- Elisabeth, fit-il en entrant.

- John, j'étais impatiente de vous voir.

- Moi aussi Elisabeth, répondit John avec un sourire charmeur.

Elle se leva de son bureau, le contourna et vint s'appuyer contre celui-ci sans toutefois quitter John des yeux.

- Alors vous vouliez me parler ?

- Oui, hier j'ai essayé de parler à Rodney et cette conversation m'a ouvert les yeux. Il n'est pas du tout comme je l'imaginais.

Il n'en revenait pas de s'entendre dire ça mais il le fallait. Cependant il ne savait pas s'il arriverait à tenir toute la conversation.

- Ah oui ?

- Oui et il faut dire que le baiser que vous m'avez donné y était pour quelque chose.

- Oh John, vous ne pouvez pas vous imaginer à quel point cela me fait plaisir d'entendre ce que vous me dites et surtout depuis le temps que je l'attends.

John souriait en son for intérieur, il avait réussi à la mettre en confiance bientôt il connaîtrait le fond de ses pensées.

Il fit un pas vers elle.

- Vous auriez du m'en parler.

- Mais je n'osais pas et j'attendais que vous fassiez le premier pas.

Cette fois ce fut elle qui s'approcha, bien trop près au goût de John. Elle lui prit la main.

- John, si vous saviez comme ça m'a fait mal quand je vous ai vu embrasser Rodney le soir de la fête. J'ai cru que j'allais mourir.

Elle avait prononcé le prénom de Rodney d'un ton dégoûté, ce qui fit frémir John.

- Donc vous étiez au courant bien avant que je vous en parle l'autre soir ?

- Oui, avoua-t-elle, mais je n'osais pas vous en parler. J'étais persuadé que cela ne durera pas. Avec Rodney, vous savez comment il est.

- Oui, répondit simplement John.

Oui il savait comment il était car il avait appris à le connaître et pour rien au monde il ne souhaiterai qu'il change.

- Et puis comme j'ai vu qu'il persistait avec vous, continua-t-elle, je me suis que l'on avais besoin d'un coup de main, d'où le remplacement de McKay par Zelenka dans votre et tous ce qui s'ensuit.

- Tous ce qui s'ensuit ? répéta John.

- Oui, il a du vous parler d'une rumeur, en fait c'est partit de moi. Vous ne m'en voulez pas au moins ?

Il ne répondit pas, il ne pouvait pas. Il avait donc raison, tout était prémédité, elle avait fait souffrir Rodney délibérément.

Elisabeth s'approcha encore de lui et passa ses bras autour de son cou.

- Enfin maintenant vous en êtes débarrassé et je me demande vraiment comment vous avez fait pour … enfin vous savez ce que je veux dire. Il n'a rien d'attirant, en plus rien que son caractère suffirait à faire fuir n'importe qui. Si je n'étais pas une scientifique, je dirais qu'il vous a envoûté avec je ne sais quelle potion.

Là s'en était trop. Entendre de telles horreurs, et encore John pensait que ce n'était qu'un échantillon de ce qu'elle pensait sur Rodney, il ne pouvait le supporter.

Elisabeth avança sa tête pour l'embrasser. John lui saisit les poignets et la repoussa. Elle le regarda d'un air interrogateur. Elle ne souriait plus.

- Vous me dégoûtez, lâcha-t-il. Vous pensiez vraiment que vous pourriez me séparer aussi facilement de Rodney. A présent il hurlait. Je l'aime et vous ne pouvez rien contre ça.

- Vous l'aimez ? hurla-t-elle à son tour. Parce que vous appelez ça de l'amour ?

- Oui et je peux même rajouter que c'est le seul que j'ai jamais connu.

Elisabeth ricana.

- Aimer un homme pareil ?

Teyla, ainsi que toutes les personnes qui se trouvait dans la salle en contrebas, entendirent des cris provenant du bureau d'Elisabeth. Elle se décida d'aller voir ce qui se passait. Elle ne frappa pas et entra. Le Colonel et Elisabeth étaient en train de se disputer. Ils se regardaient avec un regard haineux pour elle et de dégoût pour lui. John criait.

- Et aimer une femme telle que vous serez pire. Rodney est bien meilleur que vous.

- Elisabeth ? John ? Que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-elle une fois entrée.

John se tourna vers elle.

La porte était restée ouverte et les techniciens présents essayaient de savoir pourquoi les deux leaders se disputaient. John vit quelqu'un passait devant la porte en essayant d'apprendre quelque chose. En voyant cela, John sortit sur le seuil.

- Vous voulez savoir ce qu'il se passe Teyla ? Eh bien notre chère Elisabeth est une sale garce pour ne pas être plus vulgaire.

Il se tourna vers les autres personnes.

- Vous entendez, la cité est dirigée par une manipulatrice et qui plus est une garce de premier ordre.

Il se tourna vers Elisabeth, qui s'était assise et qui avait l'air ahuri.

- Vous ne méritez même pas l'amitié et le respect de tous ces gens, fit-il en effectuant un mouvement circulaire avec son bras. Vous dites souvent que Kavanaugh est perfide, malveillant, manipulateur et j'en pense mais vous ne valez pas mieux que lui.

Elisabeth se leva et se dirigea vers John.

- Un beau militaire viril comme vous s'enticher d'un scientifique insupportable comme Rodney, il faut vraiment le voir pour le croire. Eh oui messieurs, le Colonel Sheppard a trouvé l'amour, elle se mit à rire d'un rire sans joie. Voilà le Colonel et le bon docteur McKay couchent ensemble, si ce n'est pas beau. Bientôt dans la cité on se croira dans un épisode de Queer as Folk. (1)

S'en était trop, John la regarda et la gifla. Dans toute la salle on entendit le claquement de la main de John s'abattre sur la joue d'Elisabeth. Il était rouge de colère, il n'avait pas pu se retenir. Elisabeth posa sa main sur l'endroit de l'impact. Du sang coula de sa lèvre et de son nez. John n'y était pas allé de main morte. Elle retourna s'asseoir encore sous le choc.

John partit. Teyla le regarda s'éloigner et se tourna vers Elisabeth.

- Ca va ? lui demanda-t-elle en faisant un pas vers le fauteuil où elle s'était assise.

- Allez-vous en, cri-t-elle. Je n'ai pas besoin de vous.


	8. Tout est bien qui finit bien

**Vive les Unas : c'est vrai que je la diabolise un peu Elisabeth, au début je comptais pas la faire si méchante mais en fait je me suis laissée emporter. Dans ma prochaine fic elle sera un peu plus respectable !**

**DERNIER CHAPITRE, j'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que les autres, j'ai voulu finir en happy end car j'en ai assez fait baver à notre Rodney et au petit Sheppy !**

John était très en colère mais en même temps soulagé d'avoir dit à Elisabeth ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Il repensait aux horreurs qu'elle lui avait dit sur Rodney. Et sur le fait que maintenant presque toute la cité allait être au courant de sa relation avec le scientifique. Mais contrairement à ce qu'il pensait cela lui était égal que les gens le sachent et finalement c'était peut être mieux comme ça. Cependant il redoutait la réaction de ses collègues militaires. Il arriva devant le labo de Rodney, il entra mais ne trouva personne, même pas Radek.

- Rodney ? demanda-t-il dans sa radio.

/ John, comment ça s'est passé avec Elisabeth / s'empressa-t-il de demander.

- Pas très bien et justement il faudrait que je te parle, où es-tu ?

/ A l'infirmerie. /

- Très bien j'arrive.

John se demandait comment Rodney allait prendre le fait que leur relation soit étalée au grand jour. Ils n'en avaient jamais parlé. Il arriva devant l'infirmerie. Rodney était dans le bureau de Carson avec Radek. Il tapa à la porte déjà ouverte pour signaler sa présence aux trois hommes. Rodney se leva et s'approcha de John. Il avait l'air anxieux.

- Alors ? demanda-t-il.

- Elle m'a avoué qu'elle l'avait fait intentionnellement. Et il raconta tout le reste sans oublier le déballage devant tous les techniciens présents.

- Donc maintenant ça se sait, dit simplement Rodney.

- Oui et j'en suis désolé.

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, répondit Rodney en voyant l'air désolé de son amant. On a plus qu'à attendre la réaction des autres, c'est maintenant que l'on va voir qui sont nos vrais amis.

- Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire comment elle a pu faire une chose pareille, lâcha Carson, je ne la pensais pas aussi méchante.

Elisabeth était toujours dans son bureau, toujours en état de choc. Il s'était bien moqué d'elle, comment avait-elle fait pour tomber dans le panneau si facilement ? Elle faisait les cent pas dans son bureau. Son amour-propre avait été touché au plus profond et elle ne savait pas si elle supporterait cette humiliation. Pourtant il le fallait, elle était le chef de l'expédition et elle se devait de tenir son rang quoiqu'il en soit. Cependant elle pensait aux réunions qu'elle allait devoir affronter avec l'équipe SGA-1 et pensait ne pas pouvoir le surmonter. Elle aurait du se douter qu'elle n'avait aucunes chances avec John, elle était diplomate, elle savait décrypter les sentiments des gens. Malgré tous cela, ça ne diminuait pas sa peine et encore moins sa colère. Elle ne s'enlevait pas de l'esprit que c'était elle qui aurait du être aux côtés du Colonel et non McKay.

Après une longue nuit passée à discuter et à s'aimer, John et Rodney redoutaient un peu d'affronter le regard des autres. Ils en avaient beaucoup parlé et s'été dit qu'il fallait les ignorer même si aucun des deux n'avoua à l'autre que cela serait difficile pour lui. Ils se levèrent et se préparèrent.

- C'est le moment de vérité, fit John en souriant légèrement pour détendre son partenaire.

- Oui, répondit simplement Rodney.

John savait que ce serait plus difficile pour Rodney d'affronter les moqueries et toutes remarques en tous genres mais il était là pour l'aider et le supporter. Ils sortirent, et allèrent au mess. Ce fut très rapide et chacun se dirigea vers ses occupations, qui se passèrent sans encombres durant la matinée. Vers midi John vint le chercher pour aller manger. Rodney se tourna vers Radek.

- Je viendrai dans quelques minutes, juste le temps de finir ces calculs, fit-il.

John et Rodney allèrent donc tous les deux au mess. Ils entrèrent et se servirent. Il y avait beaucoup de monde ce midi. Beaucoup plus que d'habitude. Ils s'installèrent à la table de Ronon et Teyla. Les regards que leurs lançaient les gens sur leur passage prouvaient que toute la cité était au courant. En effet Elisabeth ne s'était pas gênée pour le crier sur tous les balcons d'Atlantis.

- Colonel, Docteur, fit poliment Teyla quand ils s'assirent.

Ils la saluèrent à leur tour ainsi que Ronon.

- Avec Ronon nous voulions vous dire que nous sommes heureux pour vous et que nous vous soutenons, reprit Teyla.

Ronon montra son assentiment avec ce qui ressemblait à un grognement.

- Merci Teyla, répondit Rodney, merci à vous aussi Ronon, cela nous touche beaucoup.

Carson et Radek vinrent les rejoindre quelques minutes plus tard. John commençait à en avoir marre de ces regards pesants. Rodney s'en rendit compte, lui fit signe de se calmer et au moment de lui parler, quelque chose attira son attention. Tout le monde était assis, sauf le major Lorne qui se tenait debout au milieu du mess. Il fit signe à tout le monde de se taire et se tourna vers eux.

- Colonel Sheppard, Docteur McKay. Comme vous le pensez, tout le monde ici ou presque est au courant de la rumeur qui circule à votre sujet.

John allait se lever, « Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ? » pensa-t-il, mais Carson le retint.

- Je tenais à vous dire, continua Lorne, et je me fais ainsi le porte-parole de presque toute la cité, il accentua sur le presque en jetant des regards sur quelques personnes, que cela ne change rien pour nous, vous restez toujours les mêmes et je peux ajouter que nous sommes content pour vous.

Il salua le Colonel en se mettant au garde à vous et tout le monde applaudit. John et Rodney se regardèrent un moment surpris, puis John se leva et s'avança vers Lorne.

- C'est bon Lorne, fit-il en lui faisant signe de se mettre au repos, je vous remercie. Il se tourna ensuite vers les autres. Pour être franc avec vous je ne pensais pas que vous réagissiez aussi bien mais cela me prouve que je peux compter sur vous. Merci.

Et il retourna à sa table. Elisabeth qui venait d'arriver, fit une grimace de dégoût et sortit aussi vite. Elle en était sure, elle ne pourrait pas rester. Elle avait volontairement dit à qui voulait l'entendre la nature des relations qu'entretenaient John et Rodney dans l'espoir qu'ils soient mis à l'écart, montrés du doigt mais elle ne s'était pas attendue à ça. Pourtant chez les militaires, les relations homosexuelles étaient mal vues. « Sur Terre » pensa-t-elle avec regret, ici, sur Atlantis, tout était différent même les lois terriennes ne pouvaient pas vraiment s'appliquer à la cité. Elle entra dans son bureau, se mit devant l'ordinateur et tapa quelque chose. Une lettre. Elle avait pris sa décision, retourner sur Terre. Elle envoya sa demande. Elle n'avait plus qu'à attendre une réponse qu'elle espérait rapide.

Deux semaines après, elle se préparait à embarquer sur le Dédale. Elle avait averti tout le monde de son départ via des mémos mais personne ne s'était manifesté pour la retenir. Elle n'avait plus vu John et Rodney. Caldwell s'approcha d'elle.

- J'ai une question à vous poser ?

- Allez-y, fit-elle.

- Pourquoi partez-vous ? J'avais cru comprendre que vous vous plaisiez ici.

- Finalement non, répondit-elle simplement.

Elle songea que c'était la pire punition pour elle, elle aimait cette cité et travailler ici lui plaisait énormément, mais elle avait fait une erreur et devait partir. Cela était pire que tout.

Au moment de monter à bord du Dédale, elle se tourna et regarda une dernière fois la cité. Personne n'était venu lui dire au revoir, elle s'en était un peu doutée mais elle avait tout de même espéré. Quelques minutes plus tard le Dédale décollait.

Rodney retrouva John au mess. Il s'assit en face de lui. Même si toute la cité était au courant, ils ne faisaient pas la démonstration de leur relation devant tout le monde. John regarda sa montre.

- Ca y est, elle a du partir. Nous sommes enfin tranquille.

- Oui, fit tristement Rodney.

- Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu la regrettes après tous ce qui s'est passé ?

- Non, ce n'est pas ça mais son travail ici était toute sa vie, cela à du être une décision difficile et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que c'est un peu de ma faute.

- Rien est de ta faute, si elle a agit comme ça c'est uniquement de sa propre initiative, tu n'as rien à te reprocher.

- Le Dédale nous amènera sûrement son remplaçant la prochaine fois qu'il revient.

- Oui et espérons que se soit le plus vite possible.

Ils finirent leurs repas et Rodney retourna à son labo. Il venait juste d'entrer quand sa radio grésilla.

/ Docteur McKay / demanda un homme.

- Oui.

/ Alan Forbes, je suis technicien… /

- Oui je sais qui vous êtes. Un problème avec la porte ?

/ Non, mais vous venez de recevoir une transmission de la Terre. /

- J'arrive.

Il se dépêcha, une fois arrivée il prit connaissance du message envoyé de la Terre. Le technicien le regardait en espérant deviner ce dont il s'agissait. Soudain, un sourire se forma sur le visage du scientifique.

- Envoyez leur un message de ma part. Vous écrirez : « Je suis d'accord mais à certaines conditions que je vous transmettrez ultérieurement ». Merci.

Le technicien s'exécuta et Rodney partit en direction du bureau de John. Il frappa à la porte et entra.

- Tout à l'heure tu me parlais d'un remplaçant pour le poste d'Elisabeth, eh bien ils l'ont déjà trouvé.

10 ans s'était écoulé depuis cette fameuse affaire et beaucoup de choses avaient changés au sein de la cité. Rodney avait donc succédé à Elisabeth mais il avait désigné un assistant chargé de la paperasse afin de pouvoir continuer la majorité des missions. Finalement ce poste lui plaisait beaucoup. John était toujours le chef de l'équipe militaire. A eux deux, ils dirigeaient Atlantis. Bien sûr cela avait fait jasé au début mais maintenant tout le monde était satisfait. Et ils pouvaient toujours compter sur leurs amis, Ronon et Teyla, tout d'abord, qui maintenant formaient, eux aussi, un couple et Radek et Carson.

Environ 6 mois après le départ d'Elisabeth, Rodney appris, par la Terre, que celle-ci s'était suicidée. Elle avait laissé une lettre dans laquelle elle demandait pardon à John et Rodney pour tout le mal qu'elle leur avait fait. En effet, elle expliquait qu'elle ne supportait pas son retour sur Terre et qu'elle ne se sentait pas capable de revenir sur Atlantis.

Enfin tout n'avait pas vraiment changé, John et Rodney s'aimaient toujours autant, si ce n'est plus.

_Ils ne se marièrent pas, n'eurent pas d'enfants mais vécurent très heureux quand même_

**FIN !**

**Et voilà c'est fini !**

**J'espère que cette fin vous aura plus et que ce n'est pas trop mièvre mais j'avais envie que nos deux chouchous soient heureux à la fin !**


End file.
